iPod Shuffle Challenge
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge. 10 songs. Shane/Mitchie.


Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the following songs.

AN: I wasn't tagged to do this, but it looked like fun and LaPaige said she enjoyed doing it and I should try it. So here it is. I've got to say I found it really hard, especially staying within time limits! I'm not going to tag anyone, but if you read this, you should definitely try it...its hard but fun, and I think you learn a little bit about your preferred writing style.

******Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs and then tag your friends**

******

* * *

Pairing: Shane/Mitchie  
**

1. Hold On – The Jonas Brothers

I threw my book against the wall. The room was too loud, it was unbearable. How could they do this to me? Shane and I were meant to be. He wasn't supposed to leave me for my best friend. How could he break my heart like that? Shane used to tell me there was no such thing as a broken heart that couldn't be fixed. You just had to hold on. I smiled bitterly at the fact that even though he was the reason my heart felt shattered, I felt those two words would help me heal. Hold on.

2. One Day At A Time – The Jonas Brothers

I finish my homework as soon as I get home. I know that used to annoy you because you always wanted to talk to me then. I end up going online in the mornings now. That would annoy you now because I didn't do that once, no matter how many times you asked me. No matter what I do now, you're the only thing on my mind. How am I going to get through this? Everyone tells me to take things one day at a time but it's so hard. Will it even be any easier when I'm 94? I would do anything just to see you, hear you, just to feel your hands in mine again. People think I'm crazy. I know I am.

3. Burning Up – The Jonas Brothers

You do a little twirl mid step, twisting around to offer Nate a drink from the tray that you are perfectly balancing. How do you even do that in the high heels you are wearing? I knew Caitlyn was up to something when she asked me if I liked red dresses. I can't seem to take my eyes of you. You look up at me. Damn it, did it just get hotter in here? You smile. I think I'm just about ready to walk up to you and kiss you senseless. You wink and I down my drink and start making my way towards you.

You bring your hand up to my face and immediately look startled.

"Shane, you're burning up!"

"For you baby, for you,"

4. Unforgettable – Dean Geyer and Caitlin Stasy

In your arms. That was were I always felt safe, sometimes even invincible. I want you stay. I didn't even tell you how much you meant to me. You taught me to believe in myself and how to sing. People always look at me and I know what they are thinking. They think I'm so unlike you. They don't know that I promise myself and you everyday that I'm going to be just like you. Someone who loves every part of their life. I wish I could hear you speak just one more time. I wish I could hold your hand. Why aren't you there every time I reach out for you, every time I call you? I know you would want me to move on but there is just one problem with that. You're unforgettable.

5. Love Story – Taylor Swift

Ever since I was a little girl, I've dreamt of my Prince Charming, my Romeo. I imagined how we'd first meet. When we did meet it was so different. My dad hated you. I think part of me thinks he still does even after all these years. I didn't listen to him. I used to sneak out to meet you in the middle of the night. I used to beg you to take me away so we could live out our love story like I had always dreamed, but you didn't want to go behind my dad's back. I waited so long. There were times when I didn't believe you would ever take me away and then you came. I was in the middle of a huge rant when you kneeled down and pulled down a ring. I looked you're your eyes and you told me that my dad said yes.

"You only have to do one thing," you said.

"Baby, just say yes."

6. Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol

You tried so hard to convince me that we didn't need anything or anyone except each other. I didn't believe you. I couldn't tell you how I felt no matter how I tried. Isn't it funny how those three words – you hear them so much but when it comes to saying them, you realise those words aren't said enough. The only way I could tell you how I felt was when I looked into your perfect eyes and I could feel you asking me:

"If I asked you to lay here with me forever, would you?"

"Yes."

Sometimes those three words aren't said enough, but they are understood…and sometimes, that is enough.

7. Breathless – Shayne Ward

I used to think we had a fairytale romance. You swept me off my feet, we fell in love and got married. You used to say I left you breathless. You said I was everything you wanted. Sometimes I still don't believe it. How we actually had our happily ever after. I could never stop dreaming about you. You've made me so happy, the only thing I can ever do in return is try, everyday of my life to make you as happy as you've made me.

Because, guess what Shane? You leave me breathless too.

8. Goodnight and Goodbye – The Jonas Brothers

A relationship is like a rollercoaster. Up, down. All around. The thrill of our relationship is probably why I was so attracted to it, and sometimes I feel as though that was it. I was only attracted to the thrill of it, not to you. I hate that thought, but I can't help that it's true. I don't think we ever appreciated each other enough and that's why it hurt when you cheated on me. It hurt because what we had wasn't even worth it. I can't say I'm upset. It was needed. Goodbye, Mitchie.

9. How To Save A Life – The Fray

We were best friends. At least I thought we were. I began to question myself after Mitchie broke up with you. You changed, and it wasn't for the better. Time and time again, I stood by you. People told me to leave you, they said you weren't worth it, but how could I? You were my best friend. I thought if I gave you one last chance, it would work. I asked you to sit down and gave you two choices. I thought I was doing the right thing but it all went wrong. You made the wrong choice. That was the only thought that filled my head at your funeral. I let you down. I tried, but I just didn't know how to save your life.

10. You Are The Music In Me – Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens – High School Musical 2

I swear, the first time I met you, it was as though I had known you my whole life. Everything with you, it just came so easily. From something simple like conversation to something difficult like singing a song with you. I felt as though it was the easiest thing in the world. It's like we fit. You write the words to my melody and it always fits. I guess it's partly the reason I still believe in fairytales. I don't think there is always a Princess and her Prince Charming, but I do think that there can always be a happily ever after. Because, you are the music in me.

* * *

AN: I think I'm going to try this again in a few months to see how my writing has changed. Thanks so much for reading, don't forget to leave me a review!

On a totally separate note - does anyone why I can't check my story traffic? And what I could do about it...cos it's kinda annoying...Any help would be great! At the moment it comes up with a random message...:(

Happy New year!

~PurpleAngel~


End file.
